


Thức tỉnh

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Come Inflation, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Size Kink, Xeno
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Fandom: Thor: RagnarokTóm tắt: Trong một nghìn cách ở một nghìn nơi vào một nghìn thời điểm với một nghìn đối tượng, hắn phải chọn Thor.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)





	Thức tỉnh

Chuyện không thể tuyệt hơn được nữa.

"Mẹ kiếp!" Thor đá văng chiếc ghế gần nhất. Nó văng vào tường, vỡ nát thành từng mảnh, bụi dằm và vôi gạch bay tung toé. Thế nhưng khi khói trắng lả tả lắng xuống, nhà tù của họ vẫn không xê xích mảy may.

"Chỉ một chút nữa!" Thor xiết tay tự kiềm chế để khỏi đập phá thêm, chuyển sang đi đi lại lại trong căn phòng mỗi chiều ngang dọc chưa đầy sáu sải chân. Họ suýt bay được tới cái-- cái Hậu Môn Của Quỷ đó, nhưng ngay phút chót phi thuyền bị bắn hạ; và bây giờ anh bị nhốt ở đây, trong khi giời biết Hela bao giờ sẽ tìm được nạn dân cùng Heimdall.

"Mẹ kiếp!" Anh chửi thề lần nữa, chỉ nhận ra mình đã nện nắm đấm vào tường khi bị cả chầu bụi văng vào mặt.

"Đệ thì sao, ông em thân mến?" Anh quay sang Loki, kẻ nãy giờ chỉ ngồi gục đầu bên mép chiếc giường sơ sài, hai tay đan nhau xoắn chặt giữa gối. Thor tưởng hắn sẽ nói nhiều hơn, ca cẩm càm ràm gì đó rằng kế hoạch của anh quá ngu ngốc rồi họ sẽ chết cả lũ blahblah, nhưng không. Xem chừng hắn vẫn còn giận anh tội gắn con chip giật điện ban nãy.

"Loki," Thor gọi giật. Hắn không đáp. "Hoàng đệ!" Anh nhắc lại, sải bước đến gần hơn. Gần một tiếng trước thôi anh còn tự nhủ sẽ không bao giờ, không bao giờ ăn một vố lừa nào nữa, nhưng cái lạnh của tuyệt vọng đang dần lấp liếm rìa cơn giận và nơi đây không còn ai khác cho anh xả cơn.

"Loki!" Thor chộp cổ áo, xốc hắn lên. Điều anh nhìn thấy lập tức khiến anh run rẩy. Thor buông lỏng tay, giật lùi một bước.

"Loki?"

Nhìn lại anh là đôi mắt đỏ quạch như máu, cùng những đường vân xanh dần dần hằn rõ trên làn da trắng nhợt như sáp.

"Bất ngờ chưa?" Loki lặp lại câu hắn nói khi ngồi trong dây xích của Valkyrie, có điều lúc này một làn sương lạnh tràn ra khoé miệng, lan toả theo từng lời của hắn.

Thor không thể dừng được, bản năng đẩy anh lùi thêm bước nữa, hơi khom người tự vệ. Loki nhận thấy, và môi hắn xoắn vẹo thành một cái cười khẩy. Hắn đang thở rất đều đặn, Thor chợt nhận ra. Vai hắn nhô lên hạ xuống, đều, sâu, và nhanh; như thể hắn đang cố kiềm chế để không hào hển.

"Huynh biết ta là gì. Đừng nói Phụ hoàng chưa kể cho huynh..."

Biết? Biết gì? Rằng Loki là người khổng lồ băng? Thor biết, nhưng cái biết đó luôn nằm trong phạm vi giả thiết. Nhắc đến Loki hình ảnh gợi lên trong anh vẫn sẽ là-- là hình hài vốn có của hắn, không phải-- ' _Khổng lồ băng là quái vật_ ', nhưng anh từng cứu họ khỏi Loki. ' _Một lũ mọi rợ dã man_ ', anh không nghĩ như vậy nữa, không, anh đã thay đổi...

"Loki..." Bình tĩnh lại Thor, đây vẫn là hoàng đệ của mày, vẫn là Loki. "Tại sao đệ... Biến hình...?" Ở đây? Ngay lúc này? Không lẽ hai mươi phút bị kích điện đánh thức bản năng gì đó?

Khoé miệng của Loki ngoắc lên, và nếp nhăn nơi đuôi mắt hắn nheo lại thành một biểu cảm quen thuộc. Thor ghét nụ cười đó, mỗi lần hắn cười như vậy anh biết mình sắp ăn đau, cách này hay cách khác. Lúc này tầm hắn hơi mê muội, màu trắng bệch của da ngày càng thua cuộc trong cơn giằng co với sắc xanh. Loki hít thở sâu,

"Ma pháp của Odin là thứ duy nhất giúp ta nhét vừa thân xác cũ, Hoàng huynh thân mến. Bản chất ta là người khổng lồ, e rằng cái vỏ này không còn giữ được lâu..."

Một tiếng động nhỏ vang lên, Thor cảnh giác dỏng tai. Nó quen thuộc lắm, anh đã nghe âm thanh đó cả trăm lần, ngay trước khi Tiến sĩ Banner chuẩn bị biến thành--

Vai áo Loki rách toạc.

Hàm hắn rơi xuống, và Thor không nhận ra nổi thứ thanh âm gì đang tràn ngập cả căn phòng. Mắt anh ghi nhận những gì đang diễn ra, xác vải bay tung toé, những thớ cơ, nhưng vì lí do gì đó não bộ anh không thể nào xử lí nổi, không thể tiếp nhận, không thể liên hệ thằng em trai của anh, Loki, đứa bé cùng lớn lên bên anh, với cái thứ-- với kẻ đang-- với-- với--

Thor không nhận ra mình đã ngã ngồi xuống, cho đến khi anh phải chống cả khuỷu tay để giật lùi ra sau, tầm mắt ngước lên theo cái bóng xanh thẫm đang từ từ đứng dậy, đầu tóc đen che khuất bóng đèn trên trần.

Kiểu tóc vuốt ngược của Loki. Đôi mắt đỏ sánh như hai ly máu, và tiếng nói từ bóng đêm vọng xuống, bao phủ lấy anh.

"Ba tuần, Hoàng huynh.

Ta không thể cố hơn được nữa."

***

Thor ngồi bó gối trong góc, theo dõi từng cử động của hắn.

Loki chỉ thấy nực cười -- điều này chính hắn cũng cảm thấy ngạc nhiên -- dù hắn che dấu để kéo dài ấn tượng đáng sợ này thêm chút nữa. Hắn lặng yên cảm nhận cơ thể mới-- không, cơ thể thật sự của mình, ngầm kiểm tra các khớp xương và cơ bắp. Một năng lượng nguyên thuỷ dồi dào cuộn trào trong hắn, như bão tuyết thổi qua dốc núi cheo leo, và một sức nặng tưởng là của trái tim hắn đeo theo suốt cả cuộc đời nay đã được nhấc đi. Mắt hắn sáng hơn, lưng đứng thẳng hơn, hắn thở những hơi đều đặn của một lồng ngực được phép nở tràn thay vì bị nhồi nhét vào xác thân eo hẹp. Loki chợt nhận ra cảm xúc rạo rực đang rân rân khắp tứ chi này là gì.

Lần đầu tiên trong đời, hắn đang được _sống_.

"Hoàng--," Thor cất tiếng, sửa miệng, "Lo--," lại quay mặt đi, không biết thế nào cho phải. "Ta nên... xưng hô như thế nào?" Anh ta hỏi. 'Chúng ta còn là anh em không?' Loki nghe thấy điều anh ta thật sự muốn nói ra.

"Thor," hắn đáp, cho phép sự nhẹ nhõm thể hiện trong giọng nói. "Huynh có nghĩ ta là quái vật không?"

Thor ngẩng phắt lên, "K-không!" Lỗi một nhịp. Anh ta mở miệng toan nói thêm, nhưng quá trễ. Loki cảm nhận được mắt mình tối sầm lại. Hoàn toàn bằng bản năng, hắn dìm cảm giác đó xuống, vuốt gương mặt thành một nụ cười.

"Vậy thì đừng sợ. Chứng minh cho ta xem."

Và từ tốn, hắn quỳ một gối xuống giữa căn phòng.

Loki khó mà giải thích những cảm xúc gì đang cuộn xoáy, hợp lại tan như những đụn tuyết bay trong ngực hắn. Cơ thể mới như đã mở mang trong não bộ hắn những ngả đường và ngã rẽ mới, mà hắn chưa có thời gian để lần bước, để theo sát xem những kế hoạch gì đang chậm rãi thành hình. Hắn chỉ quan sát Thor, theo dõi từng biểu cảm phức tạp chạy qua gương mặt anh ta. Hắn như có thể đọc được từng câu đồng dao, từng chuyện kể, sự sợ sệt và khinh miệt thâm căn cố đế đã cứa như dao vào tim hắn khi hắn mới nhận ra thân thế của mình. Hắn đã có rất nhiều thời gian, từ đó đến nay, để nhặt sự thật từ đồn đãi, để kết nối hành động của hắn với dòng máu mà dù hắn nhận biết hay không vẫn quằn quại bên trong. Còn Thor, hắn đoán, vẫn luôn thôi thúc mình tập trung vào những điều trước mắt. Đi tìm hắn, mang hắn về nhà, cứu thế giới, yêu Jane Foster. Vậy nên giờ đây khi sự thật đứng trước mắt, gần như trần trụi, anh ta mới nhận ra mình hoàn toàn chưa sẵn sàng.

Dưới ánh mắt của hắn, mà Loki nghĩ là kiên nhẫn pha chút chờ mong, Thor đứng dậy, tiến một bước về phía trước.

Bàn tay anh ta, bỗng dưng nhỏ bé, chạm lên má hắn.

Hơi nóng bất ngờ làm hắn rùng mình như phải bỏng. Thế nhưng hắn hơi dụi lại, và như ý muốn, Thor đặt nốt tay trái lên má bên kia.

Trong vài giây, họ nín thở nhìn nhau.

Bàn tay xưa có thể ấp trọn cổ hắn, lúc này chỉ với được từ cằm đến dưới xương gò má. Loki lại cảm nhận được nó nữa, những cảm xúc nguyên thuỷ đó, như tiếng vọng lớn dần từ phía cuối một đường hầm mà hắn chỉ vừa mới mở ra. Hắn lắng nghe nó, và cảm nhận hơi nóng bất thường, nóng đến rát bỏng từ Thor, hơi nóng lẽ ra không người Jotnar nào nó thể chịu được. Nhưng thân xác này của Loki thích hơi nóng đó. Khao khát nó, tìm kiếm nó, một nơi dung chứa có thể khiến tảng băng là hắn hoà tan...

"Loki..." Thor nói, đâu đó bên sống mũi hắn. "Có mùi gì vậy...?"

Vậy là anh ta cũng ngửi thấy, Loki cảm thấy cả cơ thể mình như đắm chìm vào đó. Từ lúc nào hai tay hắn đã nắm trọn lấy eo Thor, và hắn dùng mũi mình đẩy cằm anh ta lên để dụi vào gần hơn, nơi cơn sóng ngọt ngào đó toả lan mạnh nhất.

"Loki? Loki!" Thái dương hắn đau nhói lên. Loki mở bừng mắt. Một tay hắn đã ấn vai Thor xuống sàn, và bộ giáp anh ta mặc để đấu với Hulk bị hắn nắm trong tay, sắp bị xé đi như miếng vải.

Hắn ngồi thẳng dậy, tay buông giữa đùi.

"Ta..."

Thor cũng vùng dậy, chỉnh trang lại áo. "Loki, chuyện gì đây? Tại sao bỗng dưng đệ có mùi như-- Tại sao bỗng dưng ta--" Anh ta bặm môi. "Giải thích cho ta, ngay!"

Loki ngẩng đầu nhìn ngọn đèn trắng, lúc này đã trở nên nhức nhối trong mắt hắn. Dù linh hồn Odin ở đâu, hắn mong lão già không được yên ổn.

"Hoàng huynh," hắn dùng giọng bình tĩnh nhất có thể, "chơi trò 'Bớ người ta' đi."

"...Sao cơ?" Thor sửng sốt.

"Tất nhiên huynh không thể ném ta," hắn đáp. "Nhưng ta sẽ giả vờ ngất. Bù lu bù loa rằng ta suýt ăn thịt huynh, họ sẽ chuyển huynh đi. Thoát ra, tìm Hulk và Valkyrie, lên tàu trốn ngay khi có thể. Grandmaster không cho huynh cơ hội thứ ba đâu."

Thor há miệng toan nói gì đó, sau đó nhìn lại hắn, cắn răng. Loki biết tại sao, lúc này mọi thứ với hắn như đã bị dìm trong một làn sương rung rinh, và miếng vải rách che khố hạ hắn, vốn không đáng bao nhiêu, lúc này đã hoàn toàn đứng thẳng.

"Đây là... Đây là chuyện... người Jotnar?" Thor hỏi, mắt quanh quất không biết đặt vào đâu. Trong cơn mụ mị Loki còn cảm thấy hành động ấy đáng yêu. Dương vật của một con đực khác khiến anh ta xấu hổ như vậy sao? Mà không, đáng yêu, Thor, không phải ý hay. Loki giục,

"Đúng, và ta khuyên huynh tránh đi ngay. Dồn nén bản năng suốt mấy nghìn năm gây ra hậu quả bất ngờ, ai mà đoán được đúng không? Nhất là Phụ thân lại càng không. Hành động đi nào, Thor," hắn chuẩn bị nằm xuống, "kêu lên nào."

"Nếu ta đi," Thor vẫn chần chừ, vì không nhiễu sự thì không phải Thần Sấm, "Grandmaster sẽ làm gì đệ? Ném đệ ra đấu trường trong tình trạng này?"

Loki thầm nhăn mặt. Thor may mắn được tham gia buổi đấu võ, nói sao đây, thích hợp với trẻ em hơn một cơ số trường hợp khác. Hắn đổi biện pháp, gằn giọng nện nắm đấm xuống sàn,

"Chết tiệt, Thor! Chính huynh là nguyên nhân khiến ta như vậy! Huynh có dòng máu Odin, điều đó kích thích ma pháp trong ta. Chỉ cần huynh biến đi ta sẽ trở lại bình thường, huynh làm ơn cút xéo được không?! Ta không phải đứa trẻ con đi đâu cũng cần bảo mẫu, nếu không phải vì sợ Grandmaster giết huynh thì ta an ổn ngoài kia từ lâu rồi!"

Thứ gì đó vỡ ra rồi cháy bùng lên dưới đáy mắt Thor, khiến nó càng xanh long lanh, và Loki biết mình đánh trúng đích. Lập tức anh ta thay đổi cách đứng, vai gồ lên, tay xiết lại,

"Là vậy phải không?! Đệ muốn ở lại Sakaar?! Muốn thành đồ chơi mới cho thằng chủ nhân mắc dịch của cái hành tinh rác rưởi này?! Đệ thà du hí một mình còn hơn theo ta về cứu quê hương chúng ta, con dân chúng ta?!"

Tất cả nằm trong kế hoạch của hắn, nhưng Loki không thể ngăn được cảm giác uất nghẹn trào lên đáy họng. Chỉ cần một câu nói, và Thor trở lại là Hoàng huynh đơn thuần, khờ dại của hắn, sẵn sàng tin rằng hắn là con quái vật ích kỉ đầy nọc độc. Cũng khó trách, hắn đã làm tổn thương Thor không biết bao nhiêu lần. Ít nhất anh ta đã học được khôn. Mong là sau khi quên hắn đi, Thor sẽ không bị tên rắn lưỡi bạc nào khác xỏ mũi.

Thor vẫn chưa hết lời, tiếp tục sấn sổ dí tay trước mũi hắn,

"-- nông cạn, hẹp hòi, từ bé đến lớn ta không thể thả lỏng với đệ một giây nào! Lẽ ra ta phải biết, sẽ có ngày đệ giở trò này ra! Đúng cái lúc ta tưởng đệ đã học được một bài học, lúc ta tưởng đệ đã thay đổi--"

Anh ta nắm cổ hắn lôi đầu hắn xuống,

"Đệ làm được thật."

Và anh ta hôn hắn.

Không có chức năng nào của hắn còn hoạt động, nên Loki không thể mô tả nụ hôn đó ra sao. Hắn chỉ biết có một chớp sáng loé lên, sau đó hắn nhìn xuống Thor, người đang tiếp tục chứng minh rằng Odin vô phúc sinh ra một ông con ngu đần nhất Cửu Giới.

"Trò ấy của đệ xưa như Ginnungagap rồi, thôi nào," Thor nói, ghé sát cái trán to gần gấp đôi của hắn. "Nghe đây Loki, chúng ta sẽ luôn bên nhau, bất kể chuyện gì. Ta mặc xác đệ giống khổng lồ hay quỷ lùn, đệ là Hoàng đệ của ta. Ta sẽ không rời Sakaar mà không có đệ, vậy nên--"

Anh ta lùi lại, để có thể nhìn vào mắt hắn.

"Giải quyết chuyện này đi," Thor nói, mắt sáng trong và cương quyết, dù màu đỏ đang lan dần từ trán xuống hai má. "Cách nào cũng được, ta không ngại. Sau đó hãy rời khỏi cái nơi chết dẫm này. Đây là lệnh từ Quốc vương."

Loki ngưng thở. Bởi vì, hắn đang nghe. Tiếng vọng của giống nòi, của bản năng, từ sâu trong tâm khảm, vừa thổi thốc qua tâm trí hắn, quét sạch mọi mơ hồ, giục hắn ôm chặt lấy người trước mắt bằng giọng rõ như chuông kêu.

 _Bạn đời_.

"Tuân lệnh," hắn nói, dễ dàng nhấc Thor để lên lòng, "thưa Điện hạ."

***

Rõ ràng hắn đang bỏ lỡ điều gì đó.

Ví như việc hắn là người Jotnar và Thor là người Asgard, cơ thể họ lẽ ra không thể khăng khít với nhau kì lạ đến vậy. Thế nhưng sự thật là Thor như được sinh ra để đón nhận hắn, để bám lấy cánh tay hắn, lôi mình lên suốt chiều dài dương vật, sau đó nấc lên lúc bị hắn nắm eo ấn sâu xuống, da thành bụng luôn gồ lên cho biết hắn đã tiến đến đâu. Loki đã dành cả đời nghĩ rằng Thor là bất khả xâm phạm, nên lúc này hắn không thể tin kẻ xâm phạm ấy là mình; không thể tin rằng bàn tay vuốt lên sống lưng mướt mải mồ hôi ấy, hay gần ôm khít quanh cái eo nhỏ bé ấy, đều thuộc về hắn. Hắn tận hưởng cảm giác được ngồi yên trong khi Thor bị hắn xoay trở trong tay; đỏ bừng, run rẩy và không ngừng phát ra những tiếng hắn nằm mơ cũng không dám tin mình có ngày nghe tới.

Thor bắn ra lần đầu tiên, Loki nhấc anh ta lên đặt lên mép giường, tay nắm hai cổ chân dang rộng và lưỡi liếm sạch vết tích trên thành bụng. Mỗi lần hắn trượt lên dương vật nhỏ mẫn cảm, Thor lại rên lên, cắn chặt ngón tay, nửa muốn rụt lui nửa muốn ưỡn mình đón hắn. Loki cố tình liếm thật kĩ, thật lâu, ung dung tận hưởng, rồi mới tìm xuống dưới nơi Thor trống vắng nhất. Anh ta vẫn còn trơn mềm, dễ dàng đón nhận đầu lưỡi hắn; và chắc chắc Thor chưa từng được ai liếm vào sâu như thế, dựa theo cách anh ta co quắp ngón chân cao trào lần hai. Loki cảm nhận cơ thể nóng rực ấy run lên dưới môi mình, hắn vùi đầu bên hông Thor, hôn lên khoé đùi.

Thor còn chưa hồi phục, hắn đã quỳ gối cắm vào, chiếc giường nâng anh ta lên độ cao thích hợp. Thor luồn tay trên đệm, tìm nơi bám víu, má dụi lên mặt đệm thô ráp khi cơ thể một lần nữa bị mở ra. Khung giường đu đưa theo nhịp điệu, Loki lạc mất mình trong tổ hợp cảm xúc, âm thanh và mùi hương mê muội ấy. Nó xâm chiếm hắn, thôi thúc hắn, buộc hắn phải có được Thor bằng mọi cách, bằng mọi giá. Hắn không biết Thor ngửi được mùi gì từ hắn, có giống với mùi hắn thấy hay không; nhưng anh ta cũng thèm muốn hắn, đôi mắt xanh trong nay ám một sắc thái tình dục trần truồng và mê muội.

Có một lúc, Loki ngỡ mình nghe thấy tiếng cửa mở. Nhưng ngay lúc ấy khoái lạc của hắn vụt trào như vỡ ra từ cốt tuỷ, và hắn tận mắt nhìn thấy thành bụng Thor dần dần nhô lên, căng tròn theo từng đợt tinh hắn bắn ra. Dương vật anh ta rủ bên tay hắn, từ lâu chỉ ướt nhẹp mà không cương nổi, và má anh ta khi quay lại hôn lên cằm hắn cũng in vệt nước.

***

Mắt Valkyrie hết ngước lên cằm hắn, rơi xuống cục chăn với mớ tóc của Thor ẩn dưới nếp gấp, lại nhìn sang Banner.

"Cậu ta... Các người có chắc nên đưa Thor về Asgard trong tình trạng này không?"

Xem ra Valkyrie đã cướp được một tàu chở hàng, may phước, vì Loki không chắc phi thuyền thường có thể tải được hắn. Hắn xếp mình vào một chỗ sau ghế lái, điều chỉnh tay để Thor nằm được thoải mái nhất, nói đơn giản,

"Huynh ấy muốn trở về."

May cho hắn Thor đã chứng tỏ tài thu phục nhân tâm, vì hai kẻ kia không cãi vã gì thêm. Thor tin hắn đủ để lên giường với hắn, họ có thể tự trấn an. Đến lúc họ nhận ra hắn chỉ lợi dụng họ để thoát khỏi Sakaar, sẽ là quá trễ.

Loki điều chỉnh tay mình dưới chăn, sao cho người ngoài không thể nhìn rõ thành bụng căng tròn của Thor. Cao trào xong, dương vật hắn tiết ra một chất bịt kít cơ thể Thor, giữ lại tinh dịch của hắn bên trong. Bản năng mách cho hắn biết, anh ta sẽ không tỉnh lại cho đến khi đứa bé thành hình. Thời gian ấy đủ cho hắn mang họ chạy thật xa, mặc kệ Asgard, Hela, khối Tesseract, hay Thanos.

Thor đã nhầm, Loki không thể nào thay đổi, sẽ không bao giờ thay đổi. Hắn vốn ích kỉ, cơ thể này chỉ mở rộng phạm vi ích kỉ của hắn ra đôi chút. Bạn đời, và dòng dõi.

Mong rằng khi tỉnh dậy, Hoàng huynh sẽ tha thứ cho hắn. Dù sao đến lúc ấy, anh ta cũng chẳng còn ai.

Ba người bọn họ sẽ luôn bên nhau, đúng như Thor mong muốn.

End.

======================================

#loki_là_ôn_nhu_công =))))))))))))


End file.
